TEN
by bishfac3
Summary: Tessa's life is saved by a red eyed demon out of pity. When he wants her as his mate though, things get twisted. Tessa struggles to make the most out of her life while being tied to a, "Old, perverted, annoying a** demon!" Will these two ever see eye to eye? Or will their pride be the end of them?
1. Two Troublemakers Knocked Out

_\- SIX_

Proudly wearing long micro braids tied into a neat bun, body wrapped in a pink maxi dress and plain pink pumps to match, the girl stuffed any bite size piece of food she could find in her mouth.

"Tessa! Stop eating like you haven't seen food before, you're drawing attention to yourself." This came from a short haired girl around her age who wore a simplistic

pantsuit. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when her friend stuffed even MORE food into her mouth. The short haired girl stepped in front of the hungry eater to shield her from eyes.

"Relax," Tessa whispered, between chews. "I already know who the guy is, we can wrap this up as soon as I finish-" Her eye caught a delicious looking appetizer. Her friend glared, reached behind, her and harshly grabbed at her side. Tessa made a noise that she tried to keep desperately trapped in her throat.

"O-okay! Geez, at least wrap me a lunch, mommy." She joked, winking at her friend before walking in the direction of the tall blonde haired man who was conversing with fellow guest. He almost shooed the guest away when he caught her in his eye sight.

"Mr. Chambers! I've been waiting all night to do...that thing you mentioned." His smiled grew broader and it took nearly all her willpower to not scowl.

"My, what an impatient girl…" He hooked his around her waist and pulled her into his chest. _My patience is thinning, all right._ This was the thought behind her smile.

"Sir, please take me there." He nodded, gazing at her body hungrily. The pair went to the nearest exit, walking down a hall and into an alleyway. Aliester opened his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, almost as if he was going to embrace her right then and there.

"Now come, my swee-" Tessa punched him across the cheek. She jumped back when he staggered, reaching up her dress to grab the gun strapped to her thigh. Pointing it at the man clutching his cheek, she snickered.

"You honestly think I would become one of those pets you have? And pass up this job?" His eyes grew larger. His face immediately changed after these words.

"How...no matter." He straightened himself up, and snapped his fingers together. Three large muscular men came out of practically nowhere. She noted that they had no guns.

"So you were behind the disturbance this morning, trying to weaken my men." He stepped into the door they came out of. "Make sure this _exotic_ little minx can't walk anymore. Then ship her to _location C_ , understand?" Before he closed the door behind him he added, "Any means you see fit."

The men licked their lips and snickered. "Been awhile since we've had a woman, huh fellas?" The biggest looking one said. They giggled and felt their own excitement run through their veins. An idea popped in Tessa's head and she dropped her gun. They looked at her quizzically. She was quiet as she walked slowly walked up to the largest one and felt his chest.

"Oh?" He gripped his arm around her waist and pulled her roughly closer to him. When her hands got to the sides of his head as he was about to kiss her, her thumbs stabbed the side of his skull. He screamed out and let go of her. Her foot came up and dove itself into his stomach. _One down._ The other two reached behind themselves and pulled a gun from the back of their pants. She jumped back and grabbed her gun from the ground. When she stood with it in hand, two machine rifles were pointed against her and her pistol. She shot at their hands and when the guns were out of grasp, she was in the air before her leg was latched onto the guy on the left, slamming him down quite forcefully. _One more._ She jumped up so she wouldn't hit the ground with him, the last guy standing quite surprised at his two comrades fallen at the hands (or feet) of a young woman. He charged forward with his fists, and she let him crash into the wall, passing by him and to the door. Under her dress, there was a pulsing, glowing energy. Tessa was too caught up to let it bother her.

Aliester continued his hosting. A bit disgruntled that he'd be saving his _dessert_ for last. He turned to see her walking straight up to him, not the same ladylike way she had done minutes ago. "Y-you!"

"Start the engine," She said almost to herself, showing her gun in sight. The guest we're all frightened and started to flee the ballroom. "Look, okay. I've been CRAVING lobster," She shot near his feet and he collapsed on the floor. "and I need your slimy little head to get it." She pulled up her dress again and got a small tube like object that looked like an the cap off and exposing the small, almost invisible needle, she ran and stabbed it into his shoulder pushing the solution into his system. Aliester was out cold. She sighed seeing his body go limp and fall to the floor. "Kay, Raju. Come help me carry him before the cops-"

"Tessa?!" She turned to see a woman she recognized right off the bat, that woman's husband, and the man responsible for the mark on her stomach.

"M-Marie? Ciel? Sebas-"

"Tessa, we gotta go!" A man with purple hair and hazel eyes looked at the three people and went silent. He focused his attention onto the man on the floor, dragging him to the exit Tessa was moving in and out of.

There were no words. She at Sebastian, ignoring the other two sets of eyes on her. They exchanged long, drawn out connection with nothing but eyes. Her stomach was on fire. Suddenly, hearing the commotion of cop cars in the distance, she blinked back into focus.

"I gotta… I gotta go." Tessa said to her sister.

* * *

"He's so…ugh! Do you know what he called me? 'Exotic'! Disgusting, I hate him!''

Tessa and her purple haired partner stared at the unconscious blond man. He was tied up, rope wrapped around him like constrictor. His mouth was taped.

"He's just our assignment. You heard the rumors, he has a fetish for women of color," She crouched beside him and started to search his neck and arms. "Tess, stealing from him is-"

"He's involved in human trafficking. I'm pretty sure where he's going, he won't need-this!" She took the watch from his wrist and held it up to the dim lighting. "Shoot, I can buy those shoes I saw online with this. You can even buy better tech stuff! See, stealing is a good thing when it's from the right people." He was going to say something else instead but was interrupted by the stirring upstairs. The basement had been given new light, as the door opened and a pile of shining brown hair peeked through the side. "Tess, ya sister is here!"

"Kay. Be up real quick." The door was left ajar. Tessa deflated, head hung between her legs. Raju sighed.

"Oh don't start doing this. You haven't spoken to her in years!"

"She's gonna propose I give that guy a chance. Not even here to say something like, 'Hey! How are you? How's life?'. She marries some english guy and now wants ME to join in on her fun," She stood, stretching her body. "Totally not my style. Not to mention how stiff he is."

Raju patted her head and headed up first. Tessa was seconds behind him. They closed the small trap door that blended with the floor and placed the lint covered rug on top. Marie stared at her sister as she emerged from the secret little room. Tessa avoided her gaze as she made her way to the opposite couch. "I know what ya gonna say-"

Marie crinkled her nose. "You disappear for almost four years and-You leave an important person behind for FOUR years and you're acting like it's nothing! We were worried sick, Tessa! You can't just leave like that!" Ciel covered a small hand with his larger one, and Marie held back what she was going to say. Tessa looked down into her lap quite awkwardly. Of course she knew that Her sister would be angry, but she didn't think she'd be _this_ angry. Marie spoke again. "You're coming with us." Tessa's head immediately shot up again. "I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Ciel spoke, his face was serious. "You KNOW this. It's just something that you have to do." Tessa felt tears gathering in her eyes but would not dare cry in front of Marie. _Not while things are like this._ Marie looked at her phone and made eye contact with Ciel.

"He's on his way." She spoke in almost a whisper to herself.

" _ **What if we make a deal? As long as I don't find you-wherever you are-you don't have to officially become my mate."**_

The cold air hit her hard as she remembered those words. She walked down the hill in a hurry; clutching her broken jacket to her chest. When she hit the corner she decided to go right by no logic whatsoever. Her feet stomped in a hurry down the empty street, the bridge in sight. She decided to take a breather there; which wasn't helping her and her horrible attempt at escaping. _If only that car wasn't broken, shit._ When the cross sign turned from the hand to the man, and she crossed the street in a hurry. She stopped at the bridge only to think when she felt her stomach burn with energy. _He's here._ She looked around for any sign of raven hair, or glowing eyes, but she didn't see it.

"My, thats a very thin coat." Was what she heard in her ear. Tessa turned to her left but saw nothing. In fact, it seemed as though everyone and everything disappeared but her and the bridge.

"You…" She growled. "Come out!"

Just as she said that, she felt a jolt go through her body and suddenly became very weak and tired. Her vision was going and her legs were giving out. Tessa held onto the cold, metal fence of the bridge. She noticed that everything had become foggy. Sebastian slowly emerged from the fog to her left. He was dressed in black, and his eyes were glowing.

"Come now, Tessa."

Tessa was fighting with all her strength to stay awake, to not dare close her eyes. She felt her eyes well up with tears once seeing Sebastian's form inch closer to her. She looked over to where water should have been and saw nothing but fog. _I'll jump._

"I don't think so." She felt Sebastian's hands circle around her waist. She struggled weakly in his grasp. He sighed at his mate's stubbornness.

 _\- FOUR_

 _Sobs were coming from the other side of the phone. "Tessa...you have to...you have to come back," Marie breathed into the phone heavily. "I need my sister...he needs her too."_

 _Tessa looked at the buzzing light of the street corner, and the flies that gathered around it danced in a frenzy._

" _Sorry, But I found someone." She hung up the payphone and walked toward the dusty motel._

* * *

 ** _im back! and this time i wont leave, i swear! For those who read Rebel, this is what it is, basically. Enjoy being confused for a while, and if you have complaints, u betta take em somewhere else._**


	2. Lets Go Back to the Beginning

_\- ONE_

Her dress was something that resembled that of a child's. The sleeves were short, puffed little round things that sat on her shoulders, the white, puffy end of the childish dress had soaked in a small amount of blood around the rim. The mansion stood in the dead middle of nowhere; trees in the front of the house, and open plains of grass went on for miles behind the house. If one were to peek through the trees, they were met with a not so busy highway. Tessa had her knees to her chest, sitting on the grass lawn in front of the mansion. She knew she had been there for quite some time, but wasn't sure how long. The blood at the edge of the dress had dried long ago, making it hard and brittle. She eventually stood, not bothering to dust herself off. Going around the large building, she went into the molding wooden shed and grabbed a gallon of some car oil. The gallon was lugged to the study, and it took all her strength to get lift the jug only to then slam it onto the desk. She rounded the desk her to the chair. Inside one of the drawers, a thick, stapled copy of a contract was sitting on top of everything else as if it expected to be found.

 _Agreement of 20 Million in exchange for -_

The rest had been crossed out. She found under it, unsigned papers relating to her custody and a box of matches. She threw the two documents onto the carpet, unscrewing the oil, dousing the papers in the yellow, greasy liquid. And she didn't stop there. She poured it throughout the house, when one gallon wasn't enough, she went and got another. And another. Until she had soaked socks and was slipping and sliding down the hallway. Her bedroom door was wide open, a bloody mess across the wooden floor and white walls. She couldn't bring herself to look at the bed. Tessa lifted the almost empty container of gasoline above her head before throwing it onto her bloodied bed. She opened the window and looked out, thankful that she was about two feet away from the ground. Her hand clutched the match box retrieved earlier as she hopped out of the took off her shoes and socks that were soaked with gasoline. A dry, dead branch was lit and thrown into the window, and the house went up in flames.

She ran to the river that was more near to the highway, yet hidden from it by trees. Her brown feet felt sore. Her stomach felt weak. The river was going strong; the water whooshed down stream violent. She began to notice how dreary she was and closed her eyes.

The last thing she remembers is a sharp stab to her side, and a large foot kicking her into the river.

* * *

Ciel sighed, running his hand through his teal hair. He didn't want to come back to hell after leaving, especially not to see _him_. Despite his text to let him know that he was coming by, he felt as though he was intruding. Surprisingly, when the gate opened for him, he didn't sense an ill aura. He made slow steps through the complicated halls of the manor effortlessly. He stood before the study and waited for a response.

"Come." the deep, velvet voice announced from the other side. He opened and saw the red, brownish eyes he was so familiar with. The two had an awkward air around them as they stared at each other in silence. Finally, Ciel spoke: "Hello, Sebastian."

"Boy." He retorted. Ciel sighed.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Ciel stepped closer to the desk. "I need a favor." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Is that any way to ask? Respect your elders." Sebastian looked back down at the papers before him and continued writing. Ciel ignored the comment and continued.

"Marie's sister is on the verge, undertaker says she's due for death in three days. I need you to mark her." Sebastian looked up from writing at this.

"Mark her? Surely, you're kidding?"

"I know it sounds quite outrageous but trust me, if you meet the girl you'll find her captivating." He pauses. "At least that what Marie told me."

"Such a troublesome mate. I should've disapproved of her." Sebastian stood.

"Oh elder, don't start."

"And what do you suppose I do if I don't exactly…'bond' with this sister of hers? How old is she anyway? eightteen now?"

"Then just unmark her, and...not exactly. She's fifthteen." Sebastian stopped walking toward the door, a raised eyebrow.

"Does Marie think I'm some sort of pervert?"

"N-no! Not at all. She chose you because you're more…suitable than most demons I know."

Sebastian scoffed. "I bet."

* * *

Marie kneeled at sister's bedside, running her knuckles against her unconscious face like a mother for her child. Tessa was found by a group of runners. She was clinging onto life with a deep gash on the side of her torso, her body laying quite uncomfortably in a cluster of rocks. Her hair was in a tangled mess.

"It's a miracle," one of the doctors said to a nurse, when he thought Marie couldn't hear the conversation. "I didn't think she would have lasted this long. And then she made it to the only hospital _like this_ all the way in britain? I hope she's able to produce a _second_ miracle."

Marie worked day and night on her. Wiped down her body (as well as she could to a person hooked up to a machine), detangled the mess of hair that now was held in a loose ponytail, and stayed by her side constantly. But, she was scared to be preparing her for death rather than a leave from a hospital. Undertaker said that her death was going to come tomorrow. No matter how much she begged, he couldn't pull strings for her. He said and did try his best on helping nurse her as her doctor. He was the one that helped transport her to this undercover hospital for beings like demons, shinigami and other sorts. Marie looked to the door when it opened, her husband and Sebastian coming in. She saw Sebastian's eyes fall onto Tessa. She also saw his expression change from stoic to an unrecognizable soft expression.

He looked at Marie.

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded. Sebastian motioned for the chair. He ungloved his contract hand as his eyes glowed.

Tessa woke up to her whole body aching. She was confused as to why she was in a room-a very clean room at that. There was no smell of burnt anything, no dirty river water in her lungs, no sharp pain in her side. The walls weren't black and crumbling, they were white. The was a thick, old t.v. hanging on the wall that was playing a program she didn't recognize. She closed her eyes again for a brief moment, until a beeping sound started to annoy her. Tessa's hand reached up to touch her ear when she felt a pinch in her arm. Tired, gray eyes looked to see an IV connected to her. A hospital room, she realized, was what she was in.

"Damnit," She sighed. She thought about the situation she was in and went into an internal panic. _I gotta get out of here._ Tessa ripped the IV out of her arm roughly, smoothing her hand over the little dot-of-a-hole left in her brown skin. Her skin had lost its radiance, leaving her dark skin pale and dull. Her weight had also lessened, and her skinny fingers were shaking. Her whole body was, actually. She stood and steadied herself, making sure she didn't fall over. There were no windows, only the door which was open wide enough to have a silver haired man peek in-

 _Silver haired man?_

"You should be resting. You aren't ready to start moving around, child."

"Who brought me here? Was it a man?"

"No, a woman! A very special woman that you know." He chuckled with a grin. His eyes were covered by his bangs. Tessa was in a bigger panic than before.

"Listen-that woman isn't trying to help me! You gotta call 9-1-1" He patted her shoulder, which gave her the opportunity to look at his long, black nails.

"Hey now, you callin' the police on me?"

Before Tessa had the time to address this strange man's nails, behind him, there was a beautiful, tallish woman who wore a bright colorful pantsuit with a very flashy print. Her earrings were big, wide hoops and her lips were tinted to a dark red. She looked over her stunned little sister, walked into the room with the silver haired man in tow, standing before her sister with a small smile on her face. Tessa was in a daze. It all felt like a dream. The woman held out her arms wide and welcoming. Tessa wasn't sure what was happening, between the shriek of happiness she let out and the blur in her eyes from the tears, and in a blink of an eye she was wrapped in her sister's embrace.

"Oh, so she's awake."

"Oh yes. She knows of nothing yet however." The silver haired man stood with a blue haired one to his side.

"Woah, wait, what?" She looked toward the two men, and then back at her sister. "What's going on?"

"Allow me to explain." No one saw him come in, but Sebastian was standing off to the side under the television hanging off the wall. He looked to Tessa, who was just as confused as everyone else, grinning ear to ear.

"As of today, I am your mate."

* * *

"A mate. A bond between a demon and another being, demon, witch, or human. The power among the two bonded is shared and...the reason being is…"

"To accompany, sweetie."

Tessa stared at the pages of an old, black book. The leather covering was ripped here and there, the pages where thin paper and had a yellowish coloring. Marie sat next to her sister, chair by chair. They were in a victorian styled office, and on the desk were papers stacked neatly, tea and cakes. Tessa furrowed her eyebrows.

"This is like some sh-stuff from a movie," she sighed, grateful that the word didn't slip from her tongue.

"You'll get used to it, eventually." Her sister hummed.

She was to study demons, mates and anything involving her current situation. Marie had thought that she was too young for it, but Sebastian insisted. What did all of this mean for her? Tessa was scared, admittedly. And no one had asked about what happened back in America, or about her parents. There was no news coverage online talking about an old mansion had burned down. _Maybe I'm in a coma, and this is all a dream._ She thought. _But anything's better than-_

"Sebastian is coming today!"

Tessa looked up at her smiling sister. "Huh."

"I said, Sebastian is coming. You should get to know him more!" She closed the dusty book in front of her sister roughly, making her break out into a coughing fit. "Why don't you go get dressed? I can't have you wearing pajamas all day."

Marie watched as her sister walked out of the room, shoulders hunched and sluggish movements. When the door closed with a click, she let out a breath. It had been a month since the hospital visit. Just as fast as he came, Sebastian left. And Marie couldn't wish for anything more. She didn't want her little sister to become the mate of a demon, especially not Sebastian. She had hoped he would help heal her then leave her alone, but when he didn't move to unmark her, she couldn't say she wasn't troubled.

" _I've taken a liking to her already."_

Her open palm came hard against her forehead, just as Ciel walked into the room. His face had a look of concern as they met eyes.

"How can I fix this?"

* * *

Tessa sat on the bed wrapped in a towel after her shower. She was drowsy and tempted to lay in bed practically naked for the rest of the morning, but she knew that she couldn't. Her kinky hair had been straightened, and in the mirror across from the bed it was draping like curtains around her face. Sighing, she rose from her sitting position to the closet. There were very little clothes for her to wear with the whole house-burned-down situation that had happened, not to mention being in a different country. She barely had time to pull a shirt over her head before the door opened. She hadn't heard a creak, but saw the wide, rectangle of light through the cotton fabric of the shirt before it was pulled away from the front of her face.

"I coulda been naked." Her voice had an offended tone, low and soft toward the person standing in the doorway.

"I can sense little things like this." Sebastian responded. He had on a dark, gray colored t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The shoes were brown dress shoes. Tessa, who had done a 360 turn away from him to zip up her fly, rolled her eyes.

"...shouldn't bust into a room like that regardless." She mumbled. Sebastian stood in the doorway to wait for her as she gathered things into a small purse.

"My apologies, but even if you were not fully dressed," he started. "I don't find myself having any attraction to children." Her cellphone in her hand was thrown toward his head, which he caught easily.

Sebastian looked at Tessa, who didn't notice his gaze as she pushed around clothing hangers. Marie decided that it would be best for him to help her shop around london considering that they don't talk at all to each other. He had to wrap up things back in Hell in order to pay attention to her freely, so he hadn't been able to see her-until now.

" _I've taken quite the liking to her already." Sebastian grinned at Ciel and his mate. Marie had inhaled in a surprise-shock._

" _Oh but Sebastian, she's so young..." Marie gazed through the small window in the door to see her sister laying her hospital bed. It was nighttime, and she had fallen back to sleep._

" _Don't panic, I didn't mean it in that way." Ciel raised an eyebrow._

Of course, he wasn't some child obsessed demon. She was appealing for her age and certainly able to grasp the attention of any human she wished, but he didn't care about that. Since the whole Ciel-becomes-a-demon thing that happened, say, about one hundred and sixteen years ago (but who was counting), Sebastian had no excitement in his life. He served under Ciel until the boy, who had matured up to this point, realized that he was not going to be able to continue living his eternal life having his butler find meals for him. That lasted for about twenty years. Then, around the time World War 1 started, not only did Ciel have the audacity to break the contract off, he then asked Sebastian (who tried to let go of the name, realizing that he had no name to go back to, so stuck with it) if he could study under him as his apprentice. After teasing Ciel about it for what seemed like a few weeks was actually a few years, when the war ended, Sebastian accepted Ciel under his wing. Sebastian was surprised at the boy being able to learn so quickly. The roaring twenties were the easiest years for them to start-if not lucky. So many vulnerable souls! The society was changing so much that many different types of problems were arising-well, for demons, it was much like a buffet. America was a new experience for both of them and they were grateful for the war to chase them away to a different country in the vulnerable state of training. For Ciel, it was just a lucky thing that had helped him advance.

But it didn't stop there. World War 2 was on the rise, and so was Ciel's excellence. He excelled so well that he no longer needed to be under Sebastian's wing. This was unusually quick for a young demon to do, so unusual that it drew the attention of other demons both on earth and in hell. Ciel was able to disprove their doubts through battles, knowledge and of course, games. His reputation grew, and he unintentionally made Sebastian out to look like a pathetic elder. The pair forgot earth during the 1950's and went to their homeland. Ciel had no connections and was cautious enough to know to not trust any of the new seemingly friendly demons trying to "help" him, so he stayed with Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't refuse his former pupil, so he took him in without complaint. Things were quiet then, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Then the fresh 21st century hit. The pair came back to earth to look in on this new century (which they both loved, earth had a drastic change that they didn't expect). Ciel met Marie unexpectedly. She was still known as "Brandon" then, and had been living quite the miserable life. She was lugging around a large suitcase, running through the streets of New York with a bruise on her cheek. She had bumped into Ciel, but when she looked up it was as if they fell instantly in love with each other. Six months later Ciel was mated.

Oh, how lucky for him.

So, for Ciel, his short demon life had been not only easy, but extremely lucky. For Sebastian, who was now socially beneath his previous apprentice slash previous meal, it was a hundred years of envy and complete boredom. Then Ciel came to ask for yet another favor. Then he saw Tessa. And when he was marking her, he noticed something.

Her soul had radiated a familiar yet distant energy. He hadn't noticed it until he was away from her side and was able to swish the memory around in his head.

Tessa's soul was just like Ciel's.

* * *

 ** _WHEW. -bishfac3_**


	3. Is the Past Really Behind Us? (I)

The weeks passed by quickly, smoothly, and quietly. The weather in london differed from the states. Even though it was summer, it wasn't hot enough to be saying that you could cook eggs on the sidewalk. To Tessa, it was more of a high spring with the occasional rainy day. Luckily for her, the incident happened when she had just finished her freshman year, so she had no responsibilities. Marie, Ciel and Sebastian gave her more material on anything to do with higher beings, which she flipped through when there was nothing on TV. Tessa hardly seen her sister around the house since she was co-running the Funtom company with Ciel going between the demon world and the human world. Sebastian came every now and then but there was hardly anything more than awkward conversation between the pair. Sebastian traveled with Ciel doing "things you don't have to know about yet"-in Marie's words.

Tessa was grateful that Marie had enough time to sit down and have a conversation with her…but having two demons with no food in front of them sitting in the room for no apparent reason made the breakfast an odd one. The pair awkwardly ate their plates of pancakes-vertically across the table from each other- and the two demons sat horizontally across from each other. Sebastian was flipping through a book-a human book that he thought she'd appreciate. Ciel had his laptop in front of him and was currently looking through emails. Tessa thought that their presence was unnecessary. But she was not knowing of "the plan".

"So Tessa, it's been awhile since you've been here now." Marie began, looking down at the sausage she was cutting.

"Yeah."

"Do you like London?"

"It's okay I guess." _I don't like the weather,_ She thought to herself.

The plan: To ask Tessa about what happened in the U.S. Marie had been too cowardly to confront her own sister by herself, so she asked Ciel and Sebastian to sit in (she had only asked Ciel, but he knew it was something that Sebastian had to know about).

"Do...you miss...home?" Marie, almost too quickly, then stuffed a piece of the sausage into her mouth and looked up nervously at her sister.

"No. You know how it was there." Tessa replied as if it was nothing more than talking about what her favorite color was. Tessa's face had an unreadable expression.

Their father constantly was a source of stress (if not depression) for both the sisters. He would say things like, "my son won't be a f*****" when Marie had mentioned wanting to transition, or when he got drunk he would wept on the couch and loudly complain about his regret of having "two dark children" to a "boring, ugly woman". He was a cold, withdrawn man when he was sober. He would give them money if they needed it, but never showed up to any school event. If Tessa had midnight terrors, Marie would have to comfort her. He never called Marie even though he could obviously get in touch-he knew where she was, who she was-who didn't? The second wife had no type of contact either (but she wasn't complaining). This was the first time in almost five years seeing her sister- who she couldn't blame for not contacting her. And then, the fire comes out of nowhere, luckily she was keeping tabs on them. It was arson, no doubt. What was with her being found in the river nearby? The injuries? Where was her father? That woman? There was obviously something fishy going on. Marie's train of thought was interrupted when she looked up from her almost empty plate to see Ciel opening his mouth.

"Tessa, do you remember anything from that day?" Ciel immediately felt a kick under the table after asking. He ignored Marie's protest and continued. "We won't interrogate you, we just want to know."

"I don't really remember." She set her fork and knife down.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian chimed in this time, raising a brow. The room was quiet as they waited for her to speak.

"That day...I don't even remember most of it. I just remember sitting on the lawn." They found Tessa first-made sure to bring her to the hospital using Undertaker's teleportation trick. Then Ciel and Sebastian (and the help of others, she was sure) "cleaned" up the mess of the fire so law enforcement wouldn't get involved.

"Why don't you start from the beginning of the day. If you can." Ciel's voice was gentle.

"I woke up. My father was gone...but Nicole was still home" Somehow after she said this, it became uncomfortable to think. "I went downstairs and saw-" She gasped, clutching her head. Her eyes closed shut and she let out a small cry as a wave of unbearable pain went through her head. Sebastian went to her side almost immediately. Ciel knew it was the bond making him react.

"Tessa?!"

"She has a mental blockade," Sebastian voiced, his hand smoothing down her back. "This is no doubt the work of a higher being."

The pain in her head subsided quickly as it came, but Tessa felt drained and dizzy. Before she could say anything, she felt her chair being pulled back and her body being lifted.

"I'm going to take her back to her room, she exhausted herself trying to fight against it."

Tessa slept through the whole day and woke when the day was coming to an end. Where the back of her neck connected to her head, she felt an ache. She looked to the right and saw a bottle of water and single tablet of Tylenol sitting on the dresser.

She found it strange that she could only remember bits and pieces, even though she put in half an effort to recall anything from that day when she had her moments of curiosity. She doesn't remember how she got those injuries. She remembers setting the house on fire, but can't recall why. She sure remembers that kick though. She sat in the dim room for quite some time before deciding to keep what happened that day to herself. She didn't know why she wanted to, but she felt like everything would be better if she did.

After taking the pain medication and noting that the clock read 7:40pm, she showered again (attempting to avoid anyone in the hall, but saw a maid who waved at her) and dressed in shorts and an over-sized shirt. After all of that, she noticed the aching had subsided but had no stomach (or energy) to eat.

 _I wonder what Marie is doing_.

She put on some flip flops and walked around in the halls. The maid had left after Tessa's shower, and she couldn't find anyone in the large mansion. Sebastian was nowhere to be found, which meant that he probably left. Ciel and Marie weren't anywhere either. After leaving the office that she thought her sister would be in, she went to the kitchen and looked through the shelves for a snack. She found a packet of Maria cookies. She decided to walk through the garden and then went back to her room to change her shirt (she felt ridiculous thinking this way, but she was scared of anyone outside the house seeing her in a shirt like that) and put on a sweater to protect herself from the chill. She went back to the kitchen to grab her cookies and left through the door in the kitchen. Outside there were nothing but crickets making noise, and the sky's dark blue hue had seemed to get darker by the minute. Her feet made slow, small steps around the house, her flip flops loud against the quiet. The gate to the garden was open, which puzzled her. She reached to close the gate, assuming someone forgot to close it, but ceased when she heard voices. They were hushed whispers and giggles coming from deep with the garden. Carefully tip toeing moves so that her flip flops wouldn't make noise, she entered the garden and looked between some trees which greeted her with the image of her Marie and Ciel.

"Can't this wait?" That was Marie's voice. Ciel's head was buried into Marie's neck, his hair danced as she giggled. He was nibbling on her neck. Tessa covered her mouth to not make noise.

"Don't worry. She's showering. We aren't even in the house." He answered.

"She doesn't know yet-ah!" The man had begun to suck on her neck.

"Shh, it will only take a minute." Tessa turned to leave, not wanting to see what adult life her sister led, but Ciel's blue eyes became a glowing light pink which caught her attention. He smirked, fangs peeked from his smile. He sank them into the neck of Marie, who winced but didn't fight back. Tessa dropped the pack of cookies, heard by Ciel which made him halt. His eyes turned back blue when they met Tessa's gray ones.

"She's...very good at hiding."

* * *

Sebastian stiffed a laugh with a hand over his mouth. The person on the other side of the phone sighed.  
"This isn't funny! She's probably freaked out!" He heard Marie say in the background.

"Oh, but that's not all elder" Ciel continued "when Tessa and I locked eyes, she looked so guilty!" Ciel howled out in laughter all over again, which earned him a pinch to the side from Marie. She took the phone from his hand.

"I don't think either of us can explain-well, we won't need to soon. How are preparations going?"

"Fine" Sebastian replied, after he controlled his laughter. He looked down at the documents he had in front of him. "Only one more week. Please be patient until then."

* * *

After that shocking encounter, Marie consulted her sister, insisted she was okay, and sent her to bed. The week went by quietly, which gave Tessa the opportunity to read up about what she called "vampirism in demons"-which she found out was nothing more than a source of energy that demons tend to use from time to time. She was a bit frightened knowing that she was mated to a demon. _What if he wanted to suck my blood?_

Tessa found herself waking up late, midday. She also found all of the clothes that she had collected over the summer packed up in boxes. An outfit was laid out for her at the foot of the bed.

"Wha-?"

She came downstairs to find the three adults waiting for her. Her sister handed her a brand new cellphone, Ciel apologized for the night days before, and Sebastian greeted her with a smile.

"Starting today, we will be living together." Is what he had said before pulling her out the door.

The condominium sat in the middle of London, tall and fresh. All Tessa saw were dollar signs when she looked around the building. Sebastian gave the boxes to some men who looked like they worked there, and fast forward hours later, her stuff (clothes and shoes) were put away. He had already prepared dinner for her to eat which she accepted gratefully. The apartment was furnished with the finest looking furniture and equipment. She sat on the couch, scared of messing up the "newness" of the apartment. Sebastian smiled as he handed her the remote.

"How do you like it?" He asked. She flipped through the channels and stopped at some cartoons that were playing. _She still has that childish innocence, I suppose._

"It's...I don't know what to say. Is this your home?"

"Our home. This is a new place."

"Why?" She felt just fine staying with her sister.

"A lot of reasons. Mainly, because your school is too far from the mansion."

"Everything is too far from the mansion." She grumbled, bringing her knees to her chest. He chuckled.

* * *

 _"Hey Tessa, I really think you're pretty." She turned away from the source of this voice and started walking._

 _"I want to run away with you…" Her feet sped up, running now._

 _"You like me, right? You like being close to me, right?" Faster!_

 _"Tessa...why did you -"_

She woke up panting, sweating and in a panic. The door opened to Sebastian with a worried look on his face.

"Tessa? What's the matter?"

She was up in a flash, arms wrapped around him and face buried into his chest, earning a now surprised look from him. Tessa sobbed quietly as he guided her to the living room and sat her on the couch. She wouldn't let go of him, so he let her sit in his lap and sob. He smoothed down her back until her sobbing ceased.

Sebastian sat on the couch for another hour after Tessa fell asleep in his lap. He felt a little funny. For some reason, he didn't mind being close to her like this.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for waiting, its been real hectic with all the crap in my life going on. Thanks for following or favoring this story, that really helps! see you next time !**_


End file.
